judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: Down
Prologue Fifty years ago, Mia and Reynolds lived in an old-timey grandma cottage. It was a perfect life. One day, Reynolds randomly screamed a demand to Mia: "I want to go to the Bearadise Falls in the Bearhamas! PROMISE YOU'LL TAKE ME THERE! Cross your heart, cross it!" And so Mia crossed her heart. But Reynolds died before Mia could take him to Bearadise Falls. At the funeral, Mia could almost hear Reynolds' grave screaming at her: "YOU PROMISED! And did you keep your promise? NO! You didn't, you heartless brute! If you don't take that framed picture of me to Bearadise Falls, I'm going to haunt you!" Chapter I Fifty years later, Mia was an old hag who still hadn't fulfilled her promise. Now their grandma cottage was in the middle of a construction site in the big city. One day one of the workers accidentally-on-purpose backed up a fat bulldozer into Reynolds' special mailbox. "NO!" Mia yelled as she hobbled out the door. The worker got out of the bulldozer. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Mia replied, "You should be sorry you hunk of crap!!!" Then Mia hit the worker with her walker and he died right there. Mia knew she had to get out of there before the cops found out! And what better place to hide as a fugitive than the Bearadise Falls? So Mia hired millions of skunks to fill a gillion balloons with skunk spray, and then she tied them to the top of her house. Just as the cops screeched in front of the corpse Mia has viciously mauled, the grandma cottage was pulled up into the sky by the skunk balloons! It ripped off the foundation and crashed into a few buildings, killing a couple hundred people before it flew into the sky! "Next stop, Bearadise Falls!" Chapter II As her house flew in the sky, Mia lounged on Reynolds' favorite chair. She was talking to the picture of Reynolds like a complete idiot. "We did it, Reynolds! Finally we're away from those fools." Suddenly Mia heard a knock on the door. "If it's that Judgehovah's Witness again, I swear..." She opened the door, and Buck was there! She slammed the door on his face. But Buck kept knocking for three hours and finally Mia let him in. Buck said, "I was on your porch because I was trying to steal your constipation prunes but then a terrible stink hit my nose and I thought Stench was behind me but it wasn't Stench it was a bunch of stinky brown balloons on top of your house and then we flew into the sky then I knocked on the door then you opened the door now I'm here." Mia made a sarcastic face, "You don't say?" Then Buck saw the picture of Reynolds. "Who's that?" Mia didn't reply. Buck kept talking, "It's ugly! At first I thought it was you! YUK YUK YUK! YUK YUK YUK! YUK YUK--" "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?" Mia screamed. Later, Buck noticed that Mia was steering the house with a homemade steering wheel. "I WANNA DRIVE!" he screamed as he pushed Mia away from the steering wheel. They started fighting over it. "LET ME DRIVE!" "NO, ME!" "YOU'RE GONNA BUST IT!" The house flailed around uncontrollably in the sky, AND THEN This fanon is unfinished. Category:Fanon